Agiz Luch (sunshadow21)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Ratfolk Class: Witch (Alley Witch, Cartomancer) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Draconic, Undercommon, Halfling, x Deity: Deity First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (12;2 pts -2(racial)) DEX: 16 +3 (14;5 pts +2(racial)) CON: 10 +0 (10;0 pts) INT: 16 +3 (14;5 pts +2(racial)) WIS: 14 +2 (14;5 pts) CHA: 13 +1 (13;3 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP Option) HP: 7 = (6) + CON (0) + FC (1) AC: 14 = + DEX (3) + Size (1) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (3) + Size (1) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Size (1) INIT: +4 = (3) + Trait (1) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: -1 = (0) + STR (0) + Size (-1) CMD: 12 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (3) + Size (-1) Fortitude: +0 = (0) + CON (0) Reflex: +3 = (0) + DEX (3) Will: +3 = (2) + WIS (2) Speed: 20' Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Melee : +0 = BAB (0) + STR (0) Dagger (melee): Damage: 1d3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Piercing/Slashing Longspear: Damage: 1d6, Crit: x3, reach Unarmed: Damage: 1d2, Crit: x2, nonlethal Ranged : +3 = BAB (0) + DEX (3) +1 with thrown splash weapons Dagger (thrown): Damage: 1d3, Crit: 19-20/x2, 10 ft, Piercing/Slashing Light Crossbow: Damage: 1d6, Crit: 19-20/x2, 80 ft, Piercing Dart (Card): Damage: 1dx, Crit: x2, 20 ft, Piercing/Slashing Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 5 = (2) + INT (3)/Level (Witch) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 3 0 0 3 +0 Bluff* 6 1 3 1 +2 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft( )* 3 0 0 3 +0 Diplomacy 1 0 0 1 +0 Disguise 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly* 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Heal* 2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate* 1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana)* 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History)* 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Local)* 7 1 3 3 +0 Linguistics 7 1 3 3 +0 Perception 2 0 0 2 +0 Profession (Fortune Telling)* 0 0 2 +2 Profession (Gambling)* 6 1 3 2 +0 Ride 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 4 0 0 2 +2 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +2 Spellcraft* 7 1 3 3 +0 Stealth 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Survival 2 0 0 2 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device* 0 0 1 +0 * = class skill Spell Casting (Prepared) Caster Level = 1 Concentration: 2 = Caster Level (1) + Trait (1) Spell Penetration = 1 Prepared 0 Level (DC 13) Level 1 (DC 14) Level 2 (DC 15) * Guidance * Cure Light Wounds * --- * Message * Ray of Enfeeblement * --- * Touch of Fatigue * --- * --- * --- * --- * --- * --- * --- Known 0 Level Level 1 * Arcane Mark * Chill Touch * Bleed * Cure Light Wounds * Dancing Lights * Frostbite * Daze * Ray of Enfeeblement * Detect Magic * Reduce Person * Detect Poison * Guidance * Light * Mending * Message * Putrefy Food & Drink * Read Magic * Resistance * Spark * Stabilize * Touch of Fatigue Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 0 gp 0 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Melee) 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 0.00 gp 0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Str) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Witch (Favored option taken) Cornered Fury: Whenever a ratfolk with this racial trait is reduced to half or fewer of his hit points, and has no conscious ally within 30 feet, he gains a +2 racial bonus on melee attack rolls and to Armor Class. Darkvision: Ratfolk can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Market Dweller: +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Sense Motive, and Sleight of Hand Rodent Empathy: Ratfolk gain a +4 racial bonus on Handle Animal checks made to influence rodents. Class Features Witch (Alley Witch, Cartomancer) Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons Spells & Cantrips: Prepared Caster that uses Intelligence as the casting trait. Has a harrow deck that serves as both familiar and spellbook. Patron: Crowd (from Alley Witch) Familiar: Spell Deck Speak to the City: An alley witch builds a special rapport with a single city. At 1st level, she can select one settlement whose type is large town size or larger. Within this settlement, she gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks, as well as Knowledge (local), Perception, Stealth, and Sense Motive checks. At 6th level and every 5 witch levels thereafter, this bonus increases by 2. The alley witch can build a rapport with a new city after 30 days of remaining there; this severs her bond to her previous settlement. Feats Throw Anything (1st): no penalties for using an improvised ranged weapon; +1 circumstance bonus on attack rolls made with thrown splash weapons ---------- Future Feats: Improved Initiative, Point Blank Shot/Far Shot, Splash Weapon Mastery, Improvised Weapon Mastery, Catch Off-Guard Traits Capable (Linguistics): +1 to skill, class skill Arcane Temper: You gain a +1 trait bonus on concentration and initiative checks. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Rogue BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +2 Will: +2 to +2 Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:Unfinished Category:In Progress/Character